It is common for products, such as bottles, cans, bags, etc., to be selected into predefined product groupings and loaded into cartons for packaging of such products in sets or “packs” for transport and sale. For example, it is commonplace for soft drinks, beer and other food or drink products contained within cans or bottles to be packaged in paperboard cartons such as in 6, 12, 20 and/or 24 packs for sale to the end consumers. Typically, the bottles or cans will be fed into a packaging machine where they will be grouped into the desired sets or product packs, i.e., groups of 6, 12, 20, 24, etc., after which each group of bottles or cans will be loaded into or onto a carton. The cartons can comprise paperboard sleeves, although flat blank style cartons also can be used, with the selected product groupings generally being urged or otherwise moved into the interior of such carton sleeves through one open end thereof. Thereafter, the ends of the cartons will be folded and glued in place to create a sealed package.
Traditionally, products such as soft drinks and beer have been sold in packs of 6, 12 and 24 bottles or cans, thus providing consumers limited choices in the number of pre-packaged products available for purchase. Recently, as consumer tastes and preferences have changed, consumer demand for more variety in available package sizes has increased. In response to consumer demands for more and/or different sized product offerings, manufacturers are now developing and offering a wider variety of portion size containers, such as 6, 8, or 20 bottles or cans and/or half liter and 1 liter sizes as well. As a result, there is a growing need and demand for a much wider variety of package options than the traditional 6, 12 and 24 pack packages.
While consumers are looking for more options in terms of product pack sizes, it is, however, still desirable that such product packages remain as compact as possible so as to fit within refrigerators or on shelves with a minimal amount of space required or being taken up by such packages. In addition, such non-traditional size packages often require new, non-uniform size/shape carton constructions that can create a variety of issues in the selection, loading and packaging of such differing size groups of products therein. While attempts have been made to form packages having non-traditional product groupings, for example, groupings of 8 or 16 bottles, such systems generally have been forced to operate at slower production rates and have been inflexible in terms of the sizes and configurations of the cartons that can be packaged therein, typically being limited to use with a specific package size.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and method for packaging products in a variety of different, non-traditional product groupings which addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.